Pups and the Wolf Mystery
This is the debut story for some characters and Wolfbane and Wolfhill Summary There have been reports of howls coming from the mountains for a while and eventually Ryder and some of the pups go to investigate. What they find is two cities, built just for wolves and the wolves just happen to be holding a ceremony that night. The pups are watching when disaster strikes! Can they help out the wolves and become friends? Characters PAW Patrol Ryder Trail Noah Allsion Accelia Ayame Story "Good night pups" said Ryder as he headed inside the lookout. "Good night Ryder" chorused the pups. They all fell asleep one by one but after a half an hour later they were all woken up by a loud noise... "Awwrooooo" howled wolves in the distance. One by one each pup woke up, except for Marshall and Rubble, who were in a deep sleep. "What was that?" asked Skye sleepily. "I think it was a wolf" said Chase. "I don't know dude, it sounded like a lot of wolves" commented Zuma. Trail sniffed the air. "I think you're right Zuma, it also smells faintly like a lot of wolves" added in Trail. Suddenlu their tags beeped, jolting them all up and out of their sleepy state. "Paw Patrol, to the lookout!" Ryder's voice floated through their tags. "Ryder needs us!" exclaimed all the pups, as Marshall and Rubble were woken up by all the commotion. "Huh? Is it breakfast?" they asked together. The pups shook their heads as they ran past. "Ryder needs us" said Chase as he ran past. That got Marshall and Rubble out of their beds and with the rest of the group. (One elevator scene later) "Ready for action Ryder sir!" said Chase as they all lined up in front of Ryder. The screen in front of them clicked on. "Pups, we have a wolf mystery on our paws. For the past couple Fridays we've been having reports of howling wolves keeping citizens up. Tonight you all heard it. Tomorrow four pups and I are going on trip to find out why this has started up." explained Ryder. "Who will those pups be?" asked Rocky. "Yeah who?" questioned Marshall. Four different pups showed up as cartoons on the screen. "I will be taking Trail, Skye, Allsion, and Noah" said Ryder. "This pup's gotta fly!" yipped Skye, doing a backflip. "I'll track them!" barked Trail. They both stood up and did a quick salute before sitting back down. "Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" exclaimed Ryder. "Now you pups should go and get some sleep, all of you" The pups all took the elevator back down and headed to their puphouses for a good night's sleep. (Next morning) "Ready to go pups?" asked Ryder. "Yep!" the four pups said. "Now let's go!" he exclaimed pumping his fist in the air. (Later that week, on Friday) "Are we there yet Ryder?" asked Allsion panting. "I'm not sure. Trail?" he said. Trail sniffed the air. "We are certainly close. The smell of wolves is very strong." she said. Suddenly a wolf, or more like a group of wolves, howl filled the air. "That sounds like it came from the cave next to us" commented Noah. "It did, how about we take a peak in?" suggested Ryder. The pups all nodded and crept gently inside. What was inside surprised them. There was a huge ledge spiralling down the inside the cave and it was aglow with light coming from the multiple homes, restaurants, and shops that were located on the ledge. At the bottom was a circle of wolves, some of them with drums in front of them. There was a short howl and suddenly the wolves started beating the drums. A path cleared and a wolf walked through the path. As soon as she was in the center the drumming stopped. "Dear citizens of Wolfbane. It is the end of another week and this means we have avoided detection, poachers, and most of all we have- we have thrived!" the female wolf ended this short speech with a howl. The pups looked at each surprised at how much deeper this wolfs voice was then most females. "Now a couple minutes of silence for our sister city, Wolfhill!" the wolf yelled and all the wolves gathered grew quiet and still. Suddenly a slightly deeper howl was heard from the cave across from the one the pups were looking in. The pups exchanged a quick glance and then peaked into that cave. The same happened as they watched, the howl, the drums and the short speech. But this ceremony was ended differently. "And now follow me to the ceremony celebration!" came faintly from inside both caves. The pups and Ryder backed up into shadows, hidden from view. Wolves and a few coyotes and coywolfs came from each cave, leaded by the female wolves from before. The pups watched in awe as they all shared on long deep howl and then started talking and howling and playing among each other. "Cubs stay away from that ledge!" called out on mother. The cubs nodded and started walking away when suddenly the ledge crumbled underneath them. The pups didn't even think before launching themselves out of the shadows and over to the cubs, alongside the mothers and a few other females. Skye flew down as the other three pups carefully picked their way down. The females lined up and passed cubs among each other until they reached the top and ran towards the female wolves from before who checked them over. Each of the pups picked up one wolf cub as the female gave them glares but didn't dare break their line. Finally all the cubs were safe. The pups set down each of theirs and then tried to slink away but the two female wolves who seemed to be in charge stopped them. "Wait. Where is your human." said the first one stepping forward. Ryder stepped out of the shadows and joined the pups. "We come in peace" said Allsion stepping forward and bowing slightly. The second one chuckled as the first one laughed. "We come in peace to. I am Moonstar Accelia and I rule Wolfbane." said the first one, Accelia. She was distincave with her amazon green eyes and scars on her shoulders. The second one stepped up next to her. "I am her sister, Moonstar Ayame and I rule Wolfhill" said the second one, Ayame. She was distinctave by her x scar on her mussel and piercing blue eyes. "I'm Allsion, the one with the wings is Skye, the beagle is Trial, and the mixed breed is Noah. The human is Ryder, the leader of the Paw Patrol" said Allsion. "Um, what's a moonstar?" asked Noah. Trail and Skye nodded their intrest. "A Moonstar is a wolf pack, or wolf city leader in these moutains" explained Ayame. Accelia nodded. "What are you pups doing up here?" asked Accelia. Ryder rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, we came to investigate the howling from mountains, and um I guess we found the source" said Skye sheepishly. "Is our howling a problem?" inquired Accelia. "Kinda, because you do it so late, it wake the citizens of Adventure" said Noah. Accelia and Ayame shared a frown. "We don't want that" said Ayame. Accelia nodded. "It could mean danger for our cities and our citizens" she commented. "Well if you did it earlier, like at sunset in the winter and around the end of the day in the summer, it might work out better and we could just explain that it's nothing serious to the citizens of Adventure Bay" suggested Ryder. "That could work" said the sisters together. "We would also like to thank you for rescueing our wolf cubs" said Ayame. "Yes thank you, it was a big help." added Accelia. "It's what the PAW Patrol does" said Trail. The other pups nodded. "Now you should get going. We do like our privacy and don't like to interact with humans" said Accelia with a quick glance at Ryder. "Okay" said Noah. (Next week) "So what did you find?" asked Chase. "Just a pack of wolves who want their peace. We worked out a deal" said with Ryder with a wink to Trail and Skye. (end episode)